Mi dulce futuro
by jinshinhina
Summary: es una historia despues del termino de la gran cuarta guerra ninja
1. Chapter 1

**Mi dulce futuro**

Capitulo 1 ¡Por fin te encuentro!

Todo comenzó un día soleado, en donde se encontraba una chica de ojos color perla sentada en la banca de uno de los parques de konoha.

-a pasado mucho tiempo desde que termino la guerra…. ¿me pregunto si aun recordara lo que le he dicho?-dijo mirando el cielo y un poco triste

-¡hey! Hinata- la ojiperla volteo

-hola Sakura-san, ¿cómo has estado?-pregunto la ojiperla

-mmm…. Pues bien, aunque el trabajo sigue muy pesado-dijo la pelirosa un poco triste

-lo dices porque aun hay muchos heridos cierto- dijo mientras trataba de sacarla de su depresión

-si un poco- lo dijo un poco más alegre-¿pero dime, tu como has estado?

-yo…etto…bien aunque he tenido otras responsabilidades por parte de mi padre

-ya veo-se sentó junto con ella- es porque te han aceptado ¿verdad?

-si-empezó a jugar con sus dedos-el ha dicho que seré preparada para en un futuro ser la líder de la familia

-solo espero que eso no te desgaste mucho- lo dijo un poco preocupada por su amiga

-no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a trabajar mucho- sonrió

-mmm… si tú lo dices- volteo a ver el cielo- y ¿has hablado con él?… me refiero a Naruto

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar ese nombre.

-etto…yo…no, no he podido, no lo he visto-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el piso

-por favor Hinata, no será que de nuevo te estás escondiendo-intentaba hacer que la mirara-¿he? Contesta, te has estado escondiendo de él ¿verdad?

-y…yo claro que no- se levanto- ¿por qué piensas eso?

-pues- la pelirosa sonrió malévolamente- he escuchado que Naruto te ha estado buscando y por alguna razón no te ha podido encontrar en todo este tiempo-soltó una risita

La Hyuga se quedo paralizada mientras pensaba en todas las veces que se estuvo escondiendo, aun temía por lo que le pudiera decir- ¿tengo miedo?- se preguntaba en su mente, que es lo que él le diría si la encuentra. Pensar en eso la deprimía mas de lo que pudiera emocionarse, esperaba lo peor ya que prefería no hacerse ilusiones tontas.

-no- pauso un momento y suspiro la pelinegra-no creo que eso sea cierto, de seguro solo ha estado paseando-dijo mientras volvía a su asiento

-pues si no quieres verlo será mejor que se lo digas-esta vez la ojijade se levanto un tanto seria-pero deberías hablar con él-sonrió dándole la espalda a su compañera-no creo que quieras que se entristezca o ¿si?

-n..no-bajo la cabeza-no me gustaría verlo triste

-entonces te recomiendo que no te sigas escondiendo-dijo mientras se marchaba- nos vemos

-si… adiós Sakura-san-se levanto y también empezó a caminar

Estuvo caminando durante mucho tiempo, tenía tantas ideas en su cabeza, tantas ganas de ir y preguntarle qué era lo que pensaba, sin embargo no lo aria, no tenía el valor para enfrentar la verdad que le aguardaba, dio un suspiro y siguió caminando.

En un lugar no muy lejano ya asía un joven rubio comiendo en su restaurante favorito (Ichiraku´s ramen), llevaba puesto una capucha ya que últimamente tenía muchas admiradoras que lo seguían a donde fuese y sinceramente no creía que llegase a ser tan frustrante y ya estaba arto. Mientras comía pensaba en la joven que lo avía salvado tantas veces, era lo único en que podía pensar, era lo que le producía tantos suspiros y tantos pensamientos-jamás había pensado tanto en algo…que no fuera una pelea-decía entre murmullos-¿Dónde te has metido? ¿No quieres verme? ¿Será que me ha olvidado?-mil preguntas invadían su mente; termino su comida y salió.

El día tan hermoso empezaba a cambiar a un día nubloso y que amenazaba con llover, pareciese que el mundo mantuviera el humor de la triste pareja que caminaba sumergidos en sus pensamientos. La predecible lluvia comenzó a hacerse presente de una manera muy agresiva.

-que mal ahora llueve-pensó la ojiperla mientras se ponía la capucha de su chaqueta- será mejor que busque un refugio- y corrió para cubrirse debajo de la manta de un comercio

-¡rayos! Justo cuando casi llegaba- decía un rubio furioso mientras caminaba a gran velocidad y cubriéndose mas con su gorro

Cuando de repente choca y cae-fíjate podrías lastimar a alguien- dijo un poco atarantado

-lo… lo s…siento no fue mi intención- dijo una voz dulce proveniente de una chica que se encontraba en el piso totalmente mojada

-de acuerdo no impor…..- volteo para ayudar a la persona con la que había chocado-Hinata-pensó, con un rápido y torpe movimiento la levanto

-gra…gracias- alzó la mirada-¿Na...Naruto-kun?

-lo… siento Hinata fue culpa mía, no te vi, y…y…. etto…no debí haber reaccionado así-el rubor invadió el rostro de ambos

-n…no t…te preocupes, Na…Naruto-kun-dijo un poco nerviosa

Después de unos pocos segundos ambos reaccionaron dando se cuenta en como estaban, ya que los torpes intentos de chico por levantar a la ojiperla hicieron que ella se recargara en él, este la sujetaba por los hombros pegándola a su pecho, se separaron muy apenados por lo sucedido.

-lo siento-dijo un ojiazul totalmente rojo

-¡achuuu!, perdón-la pelinegra estaba temblando

-Ho, valla, debemos irnos esto no parece mejorar y no me gustaría que pescaras un resfriado- el rubio dijo mientras trataba de ubicarse-mi casa no está muy lejos, vallamos

Empezaron a correr bajo la tormenta hasta llegar al departamento del rubio, ambos entraron muy agitados por el frio y la carrera que acababan de hacer.

-disculpa por el desorden, no suelo tener visitas-decía mientras recogía un poco-de a ver sabido que llovería de esta manera y tu vendrías hubiera limpiado

-n…no t…te pr…preocupes, ¡achuuu!-la joven escurría agua y temblaba

-¿estás bien?-pregunto el ojiazul muy preocupado-puedes cambiarte en mi habitación usa lo que quieras

-es…esta bien, p…pero tu-no pudo terminar

-yo me cambiare en el baño hay tengo algo de ropa-le dijo mientras la empujaba hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta

El se encontraba muy nervioso era la primera vez que podía hablar con ella después de no haberla visto por mas de medio año, se dirigió al baño y empezó a cambiarse mientras pensaba ¿por qué a pasado tanto tiempo sin verla? ¿Qué debo hacer para que ella no se asuste y se desaparezca de nuevo?, la verdad es que no podía responderse.

Dentro de la habitación Hinata se encontraba suspirando pensaba en si aun podría cumplir su promesa de caminar a su lado, estaba muy nerviosa, se encontraba en la habitación de su amado y además estaba buscando un poco de ropa para usar, tomo una playera negra con el típico símbolo del clan Uzumaki, y una bermuda de color naranja. Salió muy avergonzada.

-ammm… ya estas lista-dijo el rubio mientras buscaba algo para preparar un poco de comida

-s…si gr…gracias Na…Naruto-kun-dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos

-no hay de q…-se quedo pasmado al ver como vestía su compañera-etto… quien lo diría

-¿de que hablas?-pregunto extrañada

-que te quedaría tan bien esas prendas-dijo él mientras se rascaba la cabeza apenado

-¿e…en…enserio crees eso?-dijo mirando el piso

-claro- dijo un poco ruborizado-¿acaso crees que yo te mentiría?-la miro esperando una respuesta-bueno que te parece si comemos algo ¿he?

-mmm… si tu quieres yo podría cocinar algo-junto todo su valor para decirlo

-¿tu?-pensó un momento-no creo que sea justo eres mi invitada

-pe…pero debo de agradecerte

-bueno si insistes, adelante-pensó un segundo y dijo-mmm… además yo que recuerde tu comida es deliciosa- dijo mientras tenía un dedo en su boca de forma pensativa

La chica solo alcanzo a aceptar mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, busco en la despensa que era lo que podía preparar para la cena, para su suerte encontró algunas cosas que no fueran vasos de ramen instantáneo, después de juntar todo decidió preparar unos oniguiris y un poco de udon, entonces empezó.

Mientras tanto el ojiazul limpiaba un poco mas su departamento ya que no quería causar una tan mala impresión, aparte de que por alguna razón se sentía nervioso y a la vez muy emocionado por probar una comida casera. Pensaba como comenzar una charla para poder aclarar las cosas. Decidió que eso no importaba ya que se le ocurriría algo en el momento justo, así término su pequeña limpieza y fue a ver en que podía ayudar.

-Hinata quisieras que te ayudara en algo-dijo mientras percibía un olor delicioso

-hmmnn…. No te preocupes, pronto estará todo listo

-ok, por cierto huele delicioso-solo sonrió y se fue

El joven Uzumaki se fue a ver que la lluvia no cesaba, incluso parecía que había empeorado, entonces pensó que en el peor o mejor de los casos la Hyuga tendría que dormir allí.

-Na…Naruto-kun ya esta lista la cena-esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-muchas graci…- de pronto se fue la luz-maldición y ¿ahora que mas va a pasar?

-oye… etto… ¿no tendrás unas velas? Naruto-kun

-haa claro están en el mueble de haya-señalo de manera inútil ya que no se veía nada-pero no logro ver nada

-n…no te preocupes puedo usar mi byakugan-la pelinagra hiso una posición de manos-¡byakugan!

Busco durante uno segundos hasta que las encontró, así que las puso en unos botecitos en la mesa. El escenario cambio, ahora parecía una de esas cenas románticas.

-listo ahora podremos comer-dijo muy contento y ruborizado por e ambiente el rubio

-itadakimazu-dijeron ambos al unisonó

Pasaron algunos minutos desde que empezaron y en los cuales hubo un silencio muy incomodo ninguno de los dos sabían que decir, por el lado del joven pensaba en que podría decirle y por lado de la ojiperla temía que él pudiera decirle una dura verdad.

-etto… esta delicioso Hinata

-ha, gr…gracias Na…Naruto-kun-dijo totalmente roja

El silencio se volvió a presentar.

-mmm… y como has estado hace tiempo que no te veía-volvió a iniciar el rubio

-b…bien

-¿sabes?-pensó un segundo-te he estado buscando y no había podido verte, bueno creo has estado muy ocupada ¿verdad?

-un poco, mi padre me ha llevada consigo a las juntas del clan

-valla después de todo si te volverás la cabecilla del clan-dijo muy sorprendido

-sí, eso han dicho

-me alegra mucho así tal vez puedan cambiar esa tradición, bueno después de todo teniendo a alguien tan dulce y amable como tú no creo que las cosas sigan igual, ¿verdad? Hinata- volteo a verla

-etto-le pobre heredera no sabía que decir-él cree eso de mi-pensaba mientras el rubio la observaba muy divertido

-jajaja no sabía que te podrías apenar de esa manera jajaja después de todo tú has comenzado-dijo con una picara mirada

-¿d…de q…que hablas?-dijo muy extrañada

-pues, me refiero a lo que me dijiste en la pelea contra Pain-le respondió tranquilamente-o ¿que ya lo olvidaste?

La ojiperla se sorprendió de que si recordara su confesión, después de un par de segundos callo desmayada (como era típico de ella).

-¡hey! Hinata- dijo asustado el rubio-¡hey! Despierta

El pobre y muy preocupado shinobi tono a la pelinegra en brazos tratando de pensar que hacer, ya que su visión no era muy buena por la falta de luz. Alcanzo a ver la entrada a su habitación y la llevo a ella. Después solo llevo una vela y espero a que despertara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 ¡No me evitaras más!

Mientras la joven se encontraba inconsciente en la habitación, un rubio fue deslumbrado por las brillantes luces ya que la energía había vuelto. Se decidió a seguir con la limpieza del cuarto pero se quedo paralizado un momento a causa de que encontró la ropa de la Hyuga la cual se encontraba extendida en una silla, su impresión fue causada ya que estaba toda la ropa incluyendo su ropa interior ya que se había mojado totalmente. Pasaron varios pensamientos por la mente del sorprendido ojiazul pero su mente fue despejada de ellos al escuchar unos murmullos de detrás de él. La desfallecida chica se estaba acomodando.

-debes estar exhausta ¿verdad?- se sentó en la cama y se acerco a la chica para acariciar su larga cabellera de color negro azulado-creo que será mejor que descanses, después de todo has estado trabajando muy duro

Se levanto y busco en un armario una bolsa para dormir y unas cobijas, las acomodo en el piso a un lado de la cama y se volvió a acercar a la pelinegra.

-ojala hubiéramos podido hablar un poco mas-dijo mientras la tapaba-no creas que vas a evitarme mas tiempo… quiero, no, necesito comprobar algo muy importante y para eso te necesito despierta

El joven Uzumaki se encontraba acostado con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas ya que era la primera vez que alguien mas dormía en su casa (además de que era una chica), empezó a cerrar los ojos y quedo profundamente dormido con una sonrisa. Mientras la ojiperla tenia un sueño que no la dejaba dormir desde la guerra (razón por la cual se encontraba tan cansada).

Ese sueño mejor dicho pesadilla le mostro la manera en que un joven de larga caballera castaña moría ante sus ojos y después de eso como varios de los miembros del clan Hyuga murmuraban la muerte del joven e inculpando a la heredera de dicha muerte. Comentaban que por culpa suya aquel talentoso muchacho murió.

A decir verdad aquel tormentoso sueño solo eran recuerdos de momentos por los que paso la pelinegra después del fin de la guerra, mas sin embargo ella trato de no mostrar el dolor que sentía en lo profundo de su corazón, quería dejar de mostrar su debilidad por la que su padre no la había aceptado, pero el guardar ese dolor la estaba destrozando por dentro.

Eran las 4:17 de la mañana y el joven ojiazul despertó al escuchar unos sollozos se sentó y enfoco su vista en la cama donde se encontraba una silueta sentada y vio como la ojiperla trataba de aguantar el llanto se acerco para ver el porqué se encontraba asi.

-Hi…Hinata-estiro su brazo para tomar su hombro-¿Qué sucede?

-No, no es nada-dijo tapándose la cara

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-dijo mientras le destapaba la cara-si casi estas llorando

-Na…Naruto-kun-dijo mientras trataba de volver a taparse el rostro-y…ya te dije que no es nada

-¿acaso no confías en mí?-le tomo las manos y la miro los ojos-por favor cuéntame, no me gusta verte así, por favor confía en mí ¿si?

-e…es que-empezó a sollozar-N…Neji-niisan- se le escapo una lagrima y de inmediato se la limpio-perdón no debí

-es por eso-miro como ella trataba retener sus lagrimas-no te preocupes no me molesta, para serte sincero a mí también me entristece que ya no este

-lo siento no quise…-el ojiazul la tomo por los hombros y la abrazo

-puedes llorar, desahógate-dijo eso mientras ella alzaba la mirada y a él le empezaban a brotar lagrimas de los ojos-aun… que todo fue mi culpa, si… si… yo hubiera sido más… fuerte…-dijo entre sollozos-esto… esto no …-fue interrumpido

-¡No!-grito una pelinegra llena de tristeza y culpa en sus ojos-t…todo fue mi culpa-dijo mientras lloraba-y…yo soy la… la débil, todos dicen que Neji-niisan murió por mi culpa

-claro que no-dijo el rubio muy serio-tu eres muy fuerte, si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí-le sonrió tiernamente mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte-pero puedes desahogarte, no guardes mas tus lagrimas, ahora no tienes que ser fuerte-los ojos de ambos se humedecían

-gr…gracias Naruto-kun-lo abrazo y brotaron mas lagrimas

Después de un rato la joven heredera volvió a quedarse dormida, pero esta vez sobre el rubio, él la miraba mientras acariciaba su cabello, logro alcanzar la cobija para taparlos a ambos ya que no quería despertarla, solo se acomodo para también dormir.

Unos ojos azules se volvieron a abrir a eso de las 10 de la mañana, miro como su compañera seguía dormida y sujetándolo en un cálido abrazo, el joven ninja creó un clon para que este sacara la ropa a que se secara y fuera a comprar algo para desayunar ya que no quería levantarse y dejarla sola.

El clon no se tardo mucho ya que evito distraerse porque debía regresar pronto. Para así prepara algo de desayunar para la joven huésped.

Ya en el departamento unos ojos de color perla se abrían con dificultad, al lograr ver alzo la cara y se encontró con una sonrisa muy cálida.

-ya despertaste-le dijo muy contento mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la kunoichi-¿Cómo estás?, ¿dormiste bien?, espero que no te hayas despertado por culpa mía

-etto N…Naruto-kun-miro como se encontraban y se levanto muy rápido-lo…lo siento

-no te preocupes-dijo mientras se levantaba- pero dime ¿ya estas mejor?-tomo con su mano la cara de ella

-huumm… si-solo asintió mientras su rostro se ruborizaba

-me alegro mucho no me gusta verte triste-se empezó a estirar-pero no tienes que guardar tus lagrimas, puedes desahogarte con migo ¿si quieres?

-gr…gracias-dijo muy apenada

-bueno creo que el desayuno ya debe de estar listo, te parece si vamos- le dijo mientras abría la puerta y le cedía el pasó

-s…si- salieron de la habitación

-¿que te parece? mi clon a preparado un rico desayuno- le ofreció un asiento a la joven chica

La ojiperla estaba muy sorprendida por las atenciones que recibía de aquel chico, además de que estaba muy avergonzada por causarle tantas molestias.

-si quieres puedes tomar una ducha después, tu ropa ya casi esta lista- dijo muy sonriente- le he dicho a mi clon que la limpiara y la extendiera- un pequeño rubor invadió sus marcas en la cara

-etto…-la chica estaba totalmente roja al enterarse que su amado había hecho eso

-perdón por haberme tomado esa libertad pero no podía dejar que la usaras así, después de cómo estaba- estaba muy apenado rascando su cabeza

-n…no te preocupes- le sonrió-gr…gracias Naruto-kun

Después del desayuno la joven decidió tomar una ducha, dentro del baño pensaba en lo feliz que estaba, su dolor se había ido totalmente, le había servido mucho desahogarse y sacar toda su tristeza, se ducho tranquilamente olvidando el hecho de que estaba en la casa de su amado.

Afuera del baño estaba un muy apurado rubio que seguía con la limpieza, mientras pensaba como hablar con ella sin que se desmayara, otro de sus pensamientos era el porqué parecía que jamás terminaría con su limpieza.

La joven hyuga salió dispuesta a irse a su casa ya que estaba segura que su padre se estaría preguntado donde se había metido y debía cumplir con sus obligaciones dentro del clan.

-Na…Naruto-kun etto… muchas gracias por todo p…pero creo que debo irme

-¿Qué?, no te puedes ir todavía- dijo mientras la empujaba para sentarla en el sillón

-p…pero- le tapo la boca el ojiazul

-nada de peros, ahora debes esperar a que yo me duche para llevarte a tu casa

-n…no, yo me p…puedo ir sola-dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-no, ya dije me esperaras, me la debes- tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia el baño- además no terminamos de hablar anoche-fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar

La kunoichi se puso nerviosa. Pasaron un par de minutos y recordó que todo el tiempo Naruto había estado limpiando así que decidió ayudarle un poco en forma de agradecimiento, así que tomo una escoba y empezó a barrer y limpiar un poco sus muebles.

-estoy listo Hinata-se quedo asombrado al ver que su casa se encontraba muy limpia-¿Hinata tú hiciste esto?

-mmm… si-dijo mientras terminaba de lavar los trastos-debía hacer algo para agradecerte un poco

-muchas gracias Hinata, eres sorprendente-se termino de alistar para ir a dejarla

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa del clan Hyuga, un ojiazul contaba anécdotas de lo que había hecho durante los últimos meses, su caminata fue tranquila hasta que aparecieron las fans del "Salvador", esto provoco que se desviaran del camino para poder esconderse.

-creo que ya las perdimos-dijo un rubio muy cansado por correr

-si- dijo sin aire la heredera-no me imagine que fueran tan persistentes

-he he he- rio nervioso-si es muy molesto

Cuando pudieron retomar su camino volvieron a ser molestados pero para la sorpresa del ojiazul esta vez no era a él, si no a su bella compañera. Al parecer ella también tenía a su club de admiradores, pero ella no huía de ellos porque simplemente no los podía dejar hablando solos y solo se limitaba a aceptar sus cumplidos y sus regalos. Un joven observaba la escena muy furioso y decidió tomar la mano de la cortejada chica para llevársela.

-no sabía que tuvieras tantos pretendiente-dijo molesto

-lo…lo siento si te han molestado-dijo apenada

-hmmp, bueno después de todo eres la heredera de la familia mas prestigiosa de la aldea- dijo en un ton burlón -además de ser una kunoichi muy hermosa-esto último lo dijo con la voz mas baja pero la elogiada chica lo entendió perfectamente

-bueno será mejor que nos apuremos- dijo temándola de la mano y caminado

Por fin llegaron a su destino. Hinata era recibida como a una princesa ya que se inclinaban ante ella y todos le decían una frase muy formal.

-que bueno verla Hinata-sama

-muchas gracias-era lo que se limitaba a responder

Llegaron al cuarto principal donde se encontraba una persona con un gran aura de autoridad, que era nada mas y nada menos que el líder de la familia. Que la joven le llamaba.

-buenos días padre he vuelto-decía haciendo una reverencia

-bueno días Hiashi-sama-dijo el rubio inclinándose

-buenas tardes Naruto-respondió muy serio el lí jóvenes habían perdido la noción del tiempo mientras huían de sus respectivos acosadores-¿dónde has estado Hinata?

-ella estuvo con migo a causa de la tormenta que nos atrapo

-¿así que te quedaste con este joven?-dijo mirándola

-s…si, quiero decir si padre- dijo muy seria

-ya veo, lamento las molestias que pudo causarte-volteo a ver al rubio-estoy agradecido, dime ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte tan amable favor?

-no es necesario-dijo el rubio muy convencido

-insisto estoy en deuda-dijo un ojiblanco, mientras la joven Hyuga estaba sorprendida por la insistencia de su padre

-bueno ya que insiste-dijo el Uzumaki pensando-podría dejar que su hija salga con migo mañana por la tarde-volteo a verla

-p…pero yo-dijo una muy apenada pelinegra

-no, Hinata-dijo un poco enojado el líder-tú más que nadie está en deuda con el-volteo a ver al chico-acepto tu petición

-muchas gracias Hiashi-sama, pasare por ella a las 4:30

-de acuerdo, ahora debo irme los dejo-dijo el Hyuga mayor mientras salía de la habitación

-bueno creo que será mejor que yo igual me vaya-se levanto el rubio

-N…Naruto-kun-el rostro de la pelinegra se encontraba un poco rojizo-¿P…porqué?

-porque pedí eso, mmm… ya te lo dije antes- dijo muy sonriente-anoche no terminamos de hablar, además así no tendrás pretexto-ambos salieron de la residencia

-nos vemos Naruto-kun

-nos vemos mañana Hinata-se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla

El joven ojiazul dejo a una sorprendida y paralizada chica. Mientras él se marchaba la joven solo podía tocar su mejilla. Después de un momento reacciono por la voz de una joven de pelo castaño.

-¿one-chan?-preguntaba muy preocupada-oye, ¡one-chan!, ¡despierta!

-¿he?-por fin bajo de su nube y volteo a ver a quien causaba tanto escándalo-hola Hanabi-chan

-por fin reaccionas one-chan, ¿Dónde estuviste?, padre estuvo muy preocupado

-¿en cerio?-se sorprendió la pelinegra-bueno estuve con Naruto-kun

-entiendo, tal vez por eso es que iba tan contento, bueno no importa creo que hoy abra junta en el clan para ver si hubo algún problema por la tormenta, será mejor que te alistes

-si enseguida voy

Durante la junta se tocaron varios temas relacionados con la tormenta, a si como el futuro del clan en cuyo tema era muy presente la ojiperla.

-creo que será buena idea que se busque un buen joven para desposarla en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad-dijo uno de los consejeros

-sí, eso será lo mejor-grito otro miembro

-¿pero quién podría compararse con el prestigio de nuestro clan?

-¡suficiente!- grito molesto el cabecilla-ese tema es irrelevante y no concierne con ustedes- el líder estaba consiente en cuanto los sentimientos que tenia la joven heredera por aquel chico que la había cuidado durante la tormenta y no quería atormentar a su hija de esa manera-esta junta se da por terminada en este momento

La junta se termino y la ojiperla que solo había podido oír las discusiones sobre desposarla en donde no se tomaron la molestia de preguntarle pero gracias a su padre ya había terminado por ese día. Ahora solo quedaba prepararse para su cita con Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 ¡Necesito ayuda!

Durante la junta del clan Hyuga; en otro parte de la aldea. Hospital de Konoha

-Sakura por hoy ya puedes retirarte, ya has trabajado mucho

-pero todavía hay gente que atender aquí Tsunade-sensei-dijo una muy apurada pelirosa

-no ya te he hecho trabajar demasiado últimamente, mírate estas aquí desde ayer en la mañana-le dijo la rubia cincuentona

-si, Sakura deberías ir a descansar y a despejarte un poco, aquí ya has hecho suficiente-dijo una pelinegra

-es mas tomate el resto del día de hoy y mañana no te presentes, lo que menos queremos es que se enferme una de nuestras mejores médicos ¿verdad Shizune?

-¡si! Tiene mucha razón Tsunade-sama-dijo la ojinegros

-esta bien si ustedes insisten lo haré, pero no duden en avisarme si necesitan algo-se marcho

La pelirosa salió del hospital, para así poder ir a tomar un descanso ya que desde el fin de la guerra había tenido mucho trabajo, porque todos los ninjas no se curaban tan rápido como las del joven "Salvador". Mientras caminaba a su casa se encontró con un muy sonriente muchacho.

-hola Naruto-dijo la ojijade, pero fue ignorada-mmm…. Que raro (-_-), ¡hola Naruto!, ¡NARUTO!, ¡**NARUTO-BAKA!-**grito exaltada la kunoichi

-ha, hola Sakura-chan-por fin la escucho-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué hago?, pues aquí perdiendo el tiempo con un baka que al parecer anda en las nubes-con tono molesto-y ¿Por qué tan distraído?

-yo… etto… es que he he… bueno… ¿yo?-dijo nervioso el rubio

-si tú, ¿acaso hay alguien más en esta charla?

-a bueno… es que… hehehe-se rascaba la cabeza

-ya dime de que te avergüenzas tanto ¿he?, no es común en ti-dijo mientras apretaba su puño amenazadoramente

-¡esta bien Sakura-chan!-trato de calmarla-bueno es que ayer con la tormenta tan horrible que estuvo me encontré a Hinata en el camino de regreso casa y como la pobre estaba toda empapada pues la lleve a mi casa y se quedo a dormir allí-pauso un poco el chico

-¿enserio?-(procesando información) la pelirosa lo miro-¡acaso le hiciste algo a Hinata!

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, yo jamás haría tal cosa…-(golpe)-auch ¿porque me golpeas?

-por aprovechado, así que por eso tan nervioso ¿he? Y ¿Dónde está ella he?-dijo mientras trataba de golpearlo

-¡ya!- la detuvo agresivamente el rubio-yo no le hice nada, no por ser el alumno del ero-sennin significa que yo sea como él, mi madre me dijo que tuviera cuidado con sus mañas, además…-no pudo terminar de hablar

-ustedes siempre hacen mucho ruido ¿verdad?-dijo una voz indiferente

-Sasuke-teme tú… ¿por qué siempre sales de la nada?

-hmmp… yo no salgo de la "nada" dobe, Salí de la tienda de enfrente

-h…hola Sasuke-kun-dijo apenada la pelirosa

-¿ha?, hola Sakura

-bueno no me importa de dónde saliste teme, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer como para quedarme a ser insultado por ustedes, así que adiós-y el rubio siguió su camino perdiéndose entre las calles de la aldea dejando a sus compañeros de equipo solos.

-¿y a este que bicho le pico para estar tan apurado?-dijo el azabache confundió-bueno es mejor para mi así podre hablar en paz-pensó

-pues la verdad eso quisiera saber-respondió la palirosa

-bueno eso no importa- se volteo a ver a su compañera-mmm… ¿Sakura podríamos hablar?

-a ¿con migo?-pregunto desconcertada

-pues sí, no conozco otra chica de nombre Sakura y de pelo rosado-dijo sarcásticamente

-a pues claro-dijo sonrojada- además de que ya estamos hablando-pensó-y ¿de qué quieres que hablemos Sasuke-kun?

-pues… bueno… yo-el azabache estaba empezando a tomar un tono rojizo en sus mejillas-solo quería saber ¿Cómo has estado?

-a, pues bien, ¿porque la pregunta?-dijo sonriente

-bueno porque casi no te he visto, además quería saber si no te paso nada durante la tormenta

-no me paso nada estuve en el hospital desde la mañana de ayer y apenas ahora voy de salida

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?-dijo muy asustado el pelinegro, mientras la intentaba revisar

-tranquilo, estuve ayudando-detuvo al ojinegro en su revisión-pero que le pasa a Sasuke-kun-pensó muy desconcertada

-vaya, bueno creo que es parte de tu trabajo-menciono una vez ya calmado

-si es parte de ser un ninja medico, aunque hasta Hinata ha ayudado un poco a pesar de no tener ese rango, claro le ayuda su byakugan, pero al parecer todos han estado muy ocupados en misiones de búsqueda y algunas muy simples, a acepción de Naruto que justo ahora a pedido unos días de descanso ya que a él le tocan las más difíciles y lejanas-fue interrumpida en su gran explicación

-Sakura no necesito saber la vida de todos-dijo de manera fría el pelinegro-y menos que restriegues en la cara que soy el único que no puede hacer misiones fuera de la aldea

-lo siento, bueno yo no quise-se disculpo

-no importa-de manera indiferente

-será mejor que me vaya… nos vemos luego Sasuke-kun

-no, espera-se volvió a sonrojar el azabache

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?

-bueno quería… quería-era notorio que algo raro le pasaba- ya Sasuke cálmate de una vez, pareces un tonto-pensó-quería darte esto-estiro su mano y le entrego un sobre

-¿ha?-se quedo mirando el sobre-¿pero qué…?-volteo para verlo, pero para su sorpresa ya no estaba -.-u-¿donde se fue?... Naruto tenía razón… además también se esfuma

La joven y muy confundida chica decidió ir se a su casa; mientras caminaba iba viendo el sobre que tenía en las manos y recordando lo que vivió unos momentos antes. Al llegar a su casa se fue rápidamente a su cuarto.

-mmm… me pregunto ¿qué será?-se decía a si misma-veamos-la pelirosa decidió abrir el sobre, dentro de el había una carta que decía lo siguiente:

_Hola Sakura_

_Antes que nada quiero decir que me es difícil escribir esto, pero lo hare lo mejor posible para ser claro._

_El día que me fui de konoha solo pensaba en mi estúpida venganza. Entrene a base de odio y rencor fue con ese el sentimiento con el que me marche de la aldea, eso era lo que pensaba y estaba en un gran error. Ya que hubo una persona que me dijo palabras hermosas, alguien que en ese momento ya era muy importante en mi joven vida, esa persona me dijo que me amaba, incluso suplico que no me fuera y fui en tonto al tratarla tan mal. Si esa persona fuiste tú y me siento realmente mal por la forma en que trate en el pasado me disculpo y ahora suplico que me perdones por favor._

_Pero ese no es el motivo de esta carta, lo que realmente quiero decirte es que eres una persona muy importante para mí y siento algo muy especial por ti y si tú me perdonas yo Sasuke Uchiha te pido a ti Sakura Haruno que tengamos una cita, si aceptas mi propuesta te esperare en la banca en la que te deje en aquella ocasión, a las 5:30 de la tarde para poder hablar._

_Con cariño Sasuke Uchiha_

La ojijade quedo impactada por lo que la carta decía.

-Sasuke-kun…-abria y cerraba los ojos muy rápido-Sasuke-kun quiere tener una cita con migo-reacciono a la invitación-¡haaaaaaa!, ¡Sasuke-kun!-se calmo y se sentó en la cama- aunque escribe muy formal-pensaba-que bien, ahora debo descansar

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+Mas tarde en un departamento (aun limpio).-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

El rubio estaba buscando en su armario alguna ropa para verse mas decente y poder ir a la cita.

-mmm… ¿qué se supone que me ponga para una ocasión como esta? Será mejor que le pida ayuda a alguien-se dijo mientras salía del departamento-pero ¿a quién?... ya se-empezó a correr

-hola Ino- dijo el rubio mientras entraba en una florería

-hola Naruto que milagro verte por aquí

-bueno lo que pasa es que venia a pedirte que me ayudaras-dijo mientras se sonrojaba

-ayudarte ¿en qué?-dijo la ojiazul

-lo que pasa es que mañana tendré una cita-dijo mirando hacia todos lados

-de acuerdo te ayudare pero ¿puedo saber con quién?-dijo la rubia mirándolo picaramente

-¿enserio me ayudaras?-dijo sorprendido el joven

-bueno pero primero responde, ¿Cuál de todas tus acosadoras tuvo la suerte he?

-¿ha?, pues ella no creo que sea de ella… por que escon-se un rubor llego a sus marcas de gato-con Hinata

-esto es una sorpresa-comento la rubia

-¿enserio?-dijo confundido el ojiazul

-sí, pensé que te tardarías mas-respondió de manera burlona

-no es gracioso-dijo molesto

-bueno ya, además claro que te voy a ayudar, no dejare que arruines la primera cita con Hinata-menciono la rubia mientras se lo llevaba jalando

-pero a ¿dónde me llevas Ino?

-y todavía me preguntas, supongo que el mayor problema es que no tienes algo decente que usar ¿cierto?-lo seguía jalando

-pues no y tampoco sé que debería usar

-Entonces eso será lo primero que haremos, pero antes de todo- se detuvo y lo soltó-¿tienes dinero para comprar algo de ropa?

-¿dinero?-pensó-si tengo de eso no hay problema

-estupendo entonces sígueme-empezó a correr

-¡oye! ¡Espérame!-dijo siguiéndola

La chica lo llevo a múltiples tiendas de ropa, zapatos, a restaurantes y hasta a tiendas de regalos; compraron de todo tipo de ropa ya que el joven enamorado no se podía decidir por como seria la cita ni tampoco si concordaría con su cita.

-nunca creí que fueras tan indeciso en este tipo de cosas-dijo la ojiazul mientras miraba todos las bolsas de ropa y de mas cosas-enserio debe gustarte Hinata-pensó

-bueno es que aun no se cual será el mejor, no estoy seguro si algo de esto me servirá

-pues ¿por qué no le compras la ropa a ella? y dejas de preocuparte por eso-dijo en modo sarcástico

-¡claro!- grito-además así mato dos pájaros de un tiro

-¿Qué? Oye yo solo bromeaba -.-u

-eso no importa ahora ay que buscar algo para ella, vamos Ino

-de acuerdo pero no será nada exhibidor-dijo la rubia

-¡claro que no!-grito un tanto molesto

Esta vez tuvieron que ir a tiendas distintas a buscar un atuendo para la Hyuga, donde Naruto le dejo la decisión a su compañera ya que pensaba que si el escogía no seria bueno. El día se termino al igual que sus compras.

-por fin-suspiro la kunoichi

-si creo que ya esta listo, ahora solo tengo que dárselo

-y ¿Cómo se lo darás?-pregunto preocupada la Yamanaca

-pues no sé, lo mandare con un clon- respondió

-es buena idea-dijo aliviada de no tener que ser ella quien lo tuviera que llevar- pero ¿de dónde sacaste tanto dinero?

-bueno es que cuando me fui a entrenar con ero-sennin jugaba a la lotería y siempre ganaba entonces decidí guardar el dinero-respondió- además un tiempo después de que termino la guerra las distinta aldeas me bonificaron con un poco, y las misiones de rang que he estado haciendo últimamente han sido muy bien pagadas

-esta vez te sirvió de mucho-dijo la rubia mientras se estiraba-bueno mi trabajo aquí termino, ya me voy, esta oscureciendo

-tienes razón, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa-dijo el rubio

-no te preocupes, después de todo yo también soy un ninja y será mejor que tu prepares todo para mañana

-Ho claro en ese entonces nos vemos Ino y muchas gracias te debo una muy grande

-si luego me la pagaras-sonrió pícaramente-nos vemos, te deseo suerte, y me iras a contar como te fue ¿verdad?-dijo mientras se marchaba

-claro –respondió-¡gracias Ino!

El joven se apuro a enviar la vestimenta con un clon mientras el guardaba su nueva ropa y sacaba la vieja que ya no le quedaba.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+Entrada de la residencia Hyuga-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Tock, tock-tocaba el clon

-¿Quién?-decía una voz desde adentro

-soy Uzumaki Naruto

-¿Qué necesitas?-decía una joven de pelo castaño mientras abría la puerta

-solo venia a pedirte que le entregaras esto a tu hermana Hinata

-claro yo se lo daré enseguida-decía la Hyuga menor

-gracias- se fue el clon

La castaña se metió dentro de la casa con el paquete y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana mayor.

-one-chan te mandan esto-le entregaba el paquete

-¿Quién?-dijo la ojiperla mientras lo resabia

-fue Naruto- respondió la castaña

-¿enserio?-menciono sorprendida y roja

-si hasta tiene una nota mira-señalo el papel

Ambas Hyuga´s comenzaron a leer la nota que llevaba el obsequio

_Hola Hinata_

_Te mando este pequeño presente esperando que lo uses mañana en nuestra cita._

_Atentamente "Naruto-kun"_

-me pregunto que será-dijo la pelinagra mientras abría la caja

-¡Que hermoso!-dijo la ojiblanca-te mando un conjunto muy bonito

-si esta muy bonito-dijo mientras lo sacaba y lo media sobre ella- ¿me quedara bien?

-claro que si y mira también ay más cosas-sacaba zapatos y accesorios-¿si esto es "_un pequeño presente" ¿_cómo será uno grande?-_dijo en forma de burla_

-muchas gracias Naruto-kun es hermoso-pensaba la joven enamorada


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 ¡QUE LARGO DÍA!

Era una linda noche con la luna casi totalmente blanca. Siendo alrededor de media noche un par de shinobis que aun no podían conciliar el sueño miraban la luna desde sus respectivas casas.

-espero que todo salga bien el día de mañana, me siento muy feliz por ello y no sé como lograre que esta no termine en un desmayo-decía un rubio mientras observaba desde su habitación-bueno al final decidí que no fuera algo tan formal… será mejor que me vaya a dormir-suspiro y volteo una vez mas a mirar la luna-ese color me recuerda un poco a ella, sus ojos y su piel-dio un suspiro mas y se fue a acostar

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar de la aldea

-será que-pensaba la ojiperla en el corredor de la mansión mientras observaba el cielo oscuro-¿será que… él?-sacudió su cabeza –no, no es posible, será mejor que no me haga ilusiones… además debo descansar mañana podría ser un gran día-se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación-me siento muy feliz-pensó antes de acostarse

-descansa, te veré mañana-dijeron los enamorados al unisonó

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-en la mañana (7:30 am) dentro de una pequeña casa-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-empiezo a creer que me he metido en un pequeño lio-pensaba un joven de ojos negros-será mejor que empiece a hacer los preparativos para esta noche-dijo y salió

El joven azabache empezó por ir a barios lugares. A diferencia del rubio él ojinegro sabia que era lo que iba a hacer además de que planeaba algo un poco distinto a nuestro protagonista. Pasaron un par de horas para que terminara sus preparativos.

-me alegra el haber podido conseguir todo-dijo mientras descansaba en una banca, cuando vio a un ojiazul pasar a la lejos-¡hey Naruto!

-hola Sasuke-dijo deteniéndose-¿qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

-yo te pregunto lo mismo dobe- respondió

-¿yo? Es obvio-dijo mientras mostraba sus bolsas-vine por cosas para cocinar

-eso es evidente, pero ¿para qué?, porque tu solo comes ramen

-ya no solo como ramen Sasuke-teme-lo miro-y ¿tu?

-eso no te incumbe-se volteo

-es mejor que me valla, no será que se me pegue lo antisocial-dijo el rubio en forma de burla

-hmp, no soy eso, yo soy el que corre peligro de que se me pegue lo dobe-se levanto y empezó a caminar-apuesto a que tendrás una cita con la Hyuga

-¿Qué?-se espanto-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-solo lo intuí, y tú me lo acabas de confirmar-se fue el azabache

-maldito Sasuke-refunfuño el rubio mientras seguía su camino

El rubio había escogido ya todo para la cita que tendría pero lo mas difícil para el seria hablar con la ojiperla sin que esta se desmayara. Además debería ser cuidadoso para que sus fanáticas no lo molestaran y debía esconder a su acompañante de los suyos, ya que no le gustaba que la cortejaran tanto.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-10:00 am residencia Hyuga-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-one-chan-decía una castaña-¿estás emocionada por esta tarde?

-claro que si, aunque también me siento asustada-respondía una voz que salía de la cocina

-no deberías de asustarte, después de todo siempre has soñado con esto y padre a aceptado

-b-bueno tienes razón Hanabi-chan

-me da un poco de envidia-decía la Hyuga menor

-¿por qué lo dices?

-porque tú tienes amigas y amigos-dio un suspiro-y yo aun teniendo mis compañeros de equipo no suelen invitarme a ningún sitio ya que siempre estoy en entrenamiento con nuestro padre

-pues a mi me hubiera gustado tener algo de ese entrenamiento-su charla fue interrumpida por una sirvienta

-shoujo-sama su padre la busca—decía dirigiéndose a la mayor de ellas-está en el salón principal

-claro ya voy, muchas gracias por el aviso-decía mientras salía-después seguimos hablando de esto Hanabi-chan

-si-respondía la ojiblanco-nos vemos one-chan

La pelinegra se dirigía rápidamente a con su padre un tanto preocupada por lo que fuera a decirle.

-voy a pasar padre-mencionaba la ojiperla desde afuera

-adelante

-¿para qué me necesita padre?-preguntaba preocupada

-nos han avisado que habrá una junta con los clanes de todas las aldeas que tengan algún rasgo sanguíneo y se debe enviar a dicha reunión a un representante del clan y se a decidido que tú iras como tal ya que es preferible que vayan los herederos mas jóvenes de cada uno-explicaba el líder sin rodeos-pero todos los detalles te los dará la Hokage, así que debes de dirigirte a su oficina cuanto antes-dijo

-de acuerdo padre ahora mismo me marcho-respondió y se retiro asiendo una reverencia

La joven heredera se fue rápidamente a la oficina para recibir los detalle de la reunión y esperando con todo su corazón que no tuviera que marcharse en ese mismo día

-espero que por esto no tenga que dejar mis planes-pensaba un poco triste

Al llegar se encontró con alguien fuera de las oficinas

-hola Sasuke-kun-saludo la pelinegra

-hola Hinata-chan, supongo que a ti también te han llamado por la reunión ¿verdad?

-s-si, venia por los detalles-respondía

-ya veo, solo espero que no tengamos que irnos hoy-volteaba a mirarla-ya tenía planes

-si yo también, tenía algo muy importante que hacer-decía triste

-no sería justo para el dobe-decía burlándose-lo vi muy entusiasmado esta mañana

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntaba toda roja

-pues fue muy fácil-miro la puerta que se abría -será mejor que entremos

-si-respondió la ojiperla y entro

-buenos días Tsunade-sama dijeron al unisonó

-buenos días chicos, creo que les llego la circular

-si y queremos saber los detalles de la reunión-decía el azabache

-pues tendrán que ir a esa reunión ya que son los únicos que tienen esas habilidades en la aldea, sin embargo no irán solos ya que Sasuke tiene prohibido salir sin escolta llevaran a Kakashi, tómenlo como su chaperón -decía como una broma- a y además han solicitado la presencia de alguien mas que los acompañaran

-y-y ¿Cuándo nos iremos?-pregunto apresuradamente la Hyuga

-se marcharan en dos días la reunión durara tres días-le respondió-la verdad es que desconozco que aran en tanto tiempo pero así se a decidido-pensaba-bueno es todo ya pueden irse

-gracias Tsunade-sama-se despidieron ambos y se marcharon

Mientras salían, se sentían mas aliviados porque no tendrían que irse en ese momento

-me alegro mucho que no nos marcharemos el día de hoy-comentaba la kunoichi

-si, no hubiera sabido como explicarlo

-mmm… y tu ¿Qué tienes que hacer el día de hoy Sasuke-kun?-preguntaba inocentemente

-¿yo?-un pequeño rubor subió a su rostro-b-bueno yo

-si no quieres decirlo no tienes que-murmuro la joven

-no es eso-dijo el ojinegro-el compromiso que tengo es con Sakura-dijo mirando al cielo

-entonces creo que debe ser muy importante-le sonrió-porque para mi la cita con Naruto-kun es mas importante que cualquier cosa

-si-respondió mirándola y dando una pequeña sonrisa

Su charla parecía de lo mas normal y tranquila entre dos amigos hasta que aparecieron una vez mas los pretendientes de la chica, esta vez estaban mas dispuestos a lograr algo por a verla visto con el Uchiha, una vez mas termino huyendo de ellos con la ayuda del pelinegro.

-gracias por la ayuda-decía un poco agitada la pelinegra

-no fue nada, a decir verdad no me esperaba eso-menciono él mientras la miraba extrañado

-si a veces son muy impredecible, pero ahora que lo pienso no me habían molestado de ida a la oficina, eso se me hizo realmente extraño

-creo que ya se te es normal-pensaba el azabache-que gracioso, no había tenido la oportunidad de oírte habla sin tener ese nerviosismo, pero al parecer siempre tienes un pequeño rubor en tus mejillas-observaba a la chica fijamente-bueno aparte de cuando estábamos en pleno campo de batalla te veías muy determinada

-es que en ese momento debíamos de proteger nuestro mundo-contaba la ojiperla-y también a Naruto-kun-dijo un poco mas bajo

-eso lo explica-se rio un poco

-pero yo tampoco te había visto sonreír ni reírte-se burlaba un poco-y mucho menos sonrojarte

-ja, creo que estamos a mano-dijo un poco sorprendido por la actitud de ella-creo que te acompañare a tu casa no será que te vuelvan a molestar-se dirigió a la chica-además me caes bien

-gracias Sasuke-kun-le sonrió -también me parece agradable poder platicar con alguien

Ambos se fueron platicando de distintas cosas, claro un poco extrañados de nunca haber hablado antes aun cuando eran compañeros. Sin embargo con la Hokage aun no terminaban las explicaciones.

-oba-chan, ¿qué es esto que llego a mi casa?-preguntaba un rubio confundido

-eso es una invitación para que asistas a la reunión de los clanes-respondía-claro que no estas obligado a asistir

-pues no creo que sea importante-se quejaba

-bueno si no quieres ir solo enviare a tres personas-comentaba la ojimiel

-¿y quién mas ira?-preguntaba curioso

-pues Kakashi como guardián de Sasuke ya que es un poseedor y también ira Hinata

-va a ir Hinata, mmm… no puedo dejarla sola con el teme se va a aburrir-pensaba el rubio- creo que después de todo si iré

-entonces se marcharan en dos días-ordenaba

-claro-dijo mientras salía

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-1:00 pm otra parte de la aldea-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-me pregunto que debo ponerme-pensaba la pelirosa mientras sacaba toda su ropa

-Sakura-gritaban desde fuera de la habitación-Ino vino a verte

-ya voy mamá-respondía-estupendo justo ahora tenia que venir-refunfuñaba-aunque tal vez ella pueda ayudarme-bajo corriendo

-Hola Sakura-decía la rubia

-Hola Ino ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-hmp, si no me quieres aquí solo debes decirlo-se molesto un poco

-no, para nada, es mas me puedes ayudar-trato de contentarla

-ahora si verdad-dijo-pero bueno ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?

-pues hoy tendré una cita y no sé que debería ponerme-se sonrojo la pelirosa

-a… y ¿puedo saber con quién?- la miraba pícaramente

-pues-no sabia si decirle- c..con Sasuke-kun

-¿en cerio? (O.o)- dijo sorprendida la ojiazul

-si

-¡aww!, eso es inesperado, pero te ayudare-sonrío

-si, gracias Ino

-si , aunque creo debería poner un negocio de citas-bromeaba

-¿por qué lo dices?-preguntaba confundida

-porque ayer ayude a Naruto con la cita que tendrá hoy con Hinata

-¿Naruto tendrá una cita con Hinata?, por fin-decía mientras se dirigía a su habitación

-si pero eso es información clasificada

-anda Ino dime-insistía la pelirosa zarandeando a la rubia

-para Sakura-replicaba una rubia mareada-te contare

-¡si!-grito triunfante

-ja, pero solo un poco-se burlo la ojiazul

-eso es trampa Ino-berreo la ojijade

-bueno ¿quieres o no saber?

-si ya cuenta-la ojijade sentó en la cama a la rubia para que esta hablara

-pues veras…-la rubia empezó a contar toda la odisea por la que paso junto con Naruto mientras le ayudaba a organizar una cita ya que sería la primera para ambos.

-¿enserio todo eso hizo Naruto?- decía sorprendida la Haruno

-si, yo tampoco me lo esperaba- siguieron platicando mientras veían toda la ropa de la pelirosa.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-2:00 pm Hospital de Konoha-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿Qué tal me encuentro Shizune?-preguntaba un paciente

-te encuentras bien Naruto pero será mejor que no te esfuerces por un tiempo mas-explicaba

-si, eso ya lo se no me lo tienes que repetir-replicaba el rubio

-bueno, me alegro que esta vez hagas caso a las indicaciones

-como digas, pero ya debo irme, ¿puedo?

-si ya es todo por hoy, puedes retirarte

-bien, nos vemos mañana Shizune

-adiós Naruto

El rubio salió de su cita diaria en el hospital de la aldea para así poder seguir con sus arreglos.

-no me gusta tener que venir al hospital todos los días, es muy aburrido-dio un suspiro-bueno si voy a la reunión de clanes me salvare de ir unos días-su alegría fue interrumpida por un pensamiento-pero creo que enviaran a Sakura para que me chequee-pensaba triste, cuando vio a una chica fuera de una tienda de ropa y se acerco maliciosamente hacia ella-BUUU!-grito dándole un susto

-Haaaa!-grito la pobre chica

-jajajajajajaja-no podía dejar de reír-hubieras visto tu expresión Karin, jajajajaja

-¡me las vas a pagar Naruto!-gritaba molesta y roja por la vergüenza

-jaja, bueno ya-decía el rubio mientras se calmaba-dime ¿Qué haces aquí afuera de la tienda?

-hmmp, eso no te incumbe-respondía aun molesta la pelirroja

-vamos-decía sonriente y burlón-dime, no seas como el antisocial del teme

-esta bien-dijo sin más remedio-solo observaba la ropa, trato de juntar un poco para comprarlo, pero al parecer es imposible

-¿por qué?-preguntaba confundido

-por que a alguien como yo no le dan misiones importantes, además de que casi siempre me están haciendo estudios-refunfuñaba-tu mejor que nadie lo sabe Naruto

-tienes razón-dijo pensando-¡ya se!-grito-ven Karin-se llevo a la pelirroja jalando

-¿Qué? ¿Porque me jalas?

-¿Qué pasa, no querías esa ropa?

-b-bueno si pero…- fue interrumpida

-¿entonces?-dijo mientras entraban a la tienda

-pero-decía confundida

-pues yo te la comprare-dijo sonriente-después de todo somos familia ¿no?

-si-respondió feliz-pero que tú eres en realidad un Namikaze

-pero mi madre es Uzumaki, y tu también, además últimamente hemos convivido mucho y te quiero comprar algún regalo

-¿estás seguro Naruto?

-claro Karin-onechan… espera-se detuvo-¿puedo llamarte si?-pregunto inocente

-claro-respondió tiernamente-claro que puedes Naruto-niisan

-genial, ahora vamos escoge lo que quieras, tú no te preocupes

Pasaron un buen rato dentro de ese lugar comprando ropa para la pelirroja. Cuando salieron ambos Uzumaki´s caminaban por la aldea.

-¡!aww!, algún día te pagare todo-decía la ojirojos

-no ya te dije que es un obsequio-reacciono de lo que se supone que debería de estar haciendo-¡ay no! Ya es tarde

-¿Qué pasa?

-es que hoy tango una cita-respondía el rubio preocupado por la hora

-¿a si?-lo miro pícaramente mientras sujetaba su brazo-bien, te dejare ir solo si me dices ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-¿ha?-se sonrojo-es… es Hinata Hyuga

-está bien puedes irte-soltó su brazo

-nos vemos después-se despidió mientras corría

-¡me saludas a mi futura cuñada!-grito la pelirroja

-claro, cuídate Karin-onechan

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-3:45 pm lo que pasaba en la aldea-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Departamento de Naruto

El rubio se encontraba muy apurado ya que se había entretenido demasiado tiempo con su nueva hermana cuando aun tenía mucho que arreglar. Se encontraba corriendo de lado a lado dentro de la cocina preparando una cena deliciosa para poder disfrutar con su ojiperla.

-Ya casi tengo todo listo-pensaba mientras corría su habitación

Residencia Hyuga

La ojiperla por su parte estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pasaría dentro de poco tiempo, empezaba a cambiarse y ponerse la ropa que su amado le había mandado, al ver el vestuario pensaba.

-al parecer no será algo tan serio-suspiraba-pero hare todo lo posible para mantener la cordura y no desmayarme de nuevo

Casa Uchiha

-aun me queda tiempo, ya tengo todo listo-pensaba el azabache mientras se terminaba de vestir- ahora solo espero que ella valla a el punto de encuentro-menciono mientras salía

Casa de la familia Haruno

La pelirosa se encontraba un poco apurada, ya que aun no se había decidido por que usar, y una muy desesperada rubia se despedía.

-lo siento Sakura pero ya me debo ir-salía la rubia de la habitación-ya te di muchas opciones te deseo suerte-se despidió y se marcho

-¿qué haré? aun no tengo idea de que usar y el tiempo se me acaba-se decía a si misma-mmm… ya se que es lo que usare –corrió a su cama y empezó a cambiarse

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-4:12 pm calles de la aldea-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-muy bien ya llegue-decía la ojiazul agitada

-ahora… creo que estas serán las que llevare-dijo el rubio mientras sujetaba un ramo de flores

-¿estás seguro Naruto?

-claro en esto no tengo duda, aunque no lo creas me gustan las flores y pienso que estas serán perfectas para la ocasión

-si tu lo dices-miraba extrañada al rubia-pero mira ya es tarde, ya debes irte

-tienes razón-respondió apresurado- nos vemos Ino

-¡si!-grito la rubia-pero que harían sin mi, ellos-pensaba-mmm… será mejor que yo también me valla quede con Sai-kun de acompañarlo a la biblioteca abuscar unos libros a las 5:00-se dijo a sí misma y se marcho

El ojiazul corrió a la residencia Hyuga para recoger a su cita, tratando que no se maltrataran las flores.

-uff… ya son las 4:26-decia aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo-hoy fue un largo día-pensó y toco a la puerta esperando que abrieran


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 ¡Gracias!

Nuestro querido rubio se encontraba fuera de la residencia del clan Hyuga esperando a ser a tendido por alguien. La puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué es lo que desea joven? –pregunto uno de los sirvientes de la casa

-pues yo he venido a…-pauso un momento apenado y tomando con fuerza el ramo de flores que llevaba-a recoger a Hinata

-de a cuerdo puede pasar-lo encamino hacia el recibidor-espere un momento ahora le llamo-dijo y se retiro

La joven heredera se encontraba en su habitación pensando en la ya muy cercana cita, tocaron a su habitación.

-shoujo-sama la busca un joven, esta en el recibidor

-gracias, ahora bajo-dijo y el sirviente se retiro-Naruto-kun enserio ha venido por mi-pensaba-será mejor que baje-se dijo a si misma y bajo

En la sala se encontraba Naruto ahora ya con el líder de la familia ambos estaban envueltos por un gran silencio.

-haaaa…-suspiro el joven-me pregunto ¿cómo le abra quedado la ropa?, ¿Qué tal me veré yo? Espero que le gusten las flores-pensaba hasta que fue sacado de sus sueños por una voz

-h..hola N…Naruto-kun-dijo la pelinegra

El rubio quedo hipnotizado por la belleza de su compañera la cual iba saliendo de los pasillos y llevaba puesto un conjunto que era perfecto.

-h…hola Hinata-dijo el rubio escondiendo su nerviosismo-no pensé que se vería tan bella-pensaba mientras se ruborizaba al escuchar pasos acercándose-t…toma, te traje esto-le dio el arreglo floral

-m…muchas gracias Naruto-kun-las tomo-son hermosas-se las dio a una sirvienta para que las pusiera en un florero

-bueno pueden irse-dijo el Hyuga mayor-te veré mas tarde-se dirigía a su Hija

-d…de acuerdo padre-trato de no tartamudear ante el

-bueno será mejor que salgamos-menciono el ojiazul

-si-solo asintió para salir

Después de que salieron de la casa un silencio abrumador los rodeo por completo, ninguno de los dos sabia que era lo que debía hacer o decir. Pero uno rompió el silencio

-¿puedo decirte algo?-pregunto el rubio mientras se paraba delante de ella

-si, lo q…que quieras-volteo hacia el piso

-gracias-dijo en seco

-¿gracias?-se preguntaba la ojiperla-pero ¿Por qué?

-porque-tomo la barbilla de la chica para mirarla-me has aceptado-paro un momento-y usaste mi obsequio… en verdad te vez hermosa con el

La ojiperla hizo todo lo posible por no desmayarse en ese mismo instante y ni siquiera pudo hablar. Él solo sonrío con ternura y la tomo de la mano para continuar su camino. El ojiazul la llevo hacia uno de los edificios mas altos de la aldea, en un gran balcón donde se podía ver todo junto con los rostros Hokages. Donde había una mesa junto con una cena para dos.

-mira-dijo el ojiazul señalando hacia la gran vista

-es hermosa la vista-murmuro la pelinegra mientras miraba

-toma asiento-el rubio le ofrecía un asiento

-gracias-dijo mientras se sentaba

El joven ojiazul se fue para poder servir la comida que se encontraba a un lado de la mesa, en una esquina del balcón.

-toma-decía mientras le ponía enfrente la cena-espero que sea de tu agrado

-se ve delicioso

-muchas gracias Hinata, yo mismo lo he preparado-un rubor subió a las marcas de gato

Pasaron barios minutos mientras ellos comían y el ojiazul contaba felizmente las anécdotas que avía experimentado durante los últimos meses.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-5:35 pm "banca del encuentro"-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-mmm… han pasado 5 minutos-suspiro el pelinegro- ojala si venga-pensó. Pasaron 15 minutos mas y dio otro suspiro-y a si van 20 min…

-Sasuke-kun-sonó una voz-hola

-hmp…-se levanto para ver a quien le hablaba-Hola Sakura

-Disculpa por llegar tarde-dijo la pelirosa

-no importa, porque si llegaste-suspiro de nuevo-pretendía esperar toda la noche si era necesario-menciono-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos ¿no?

-cl…claro Sasuke-kun-empezaron su camino

El azabache caminaba a un lado de la pelirosa mientras platicaban un poco sobre lo que habían pasado durante la guerra. Llegaron a un restaurante que era nuevo en la aldea ya que después de la destrucción de Pain todo fue remodelado.

-vamos aquí comeremos algo-dijo el ojinegro mientras abría la puerta

-es un lugar muy bonito-se asombro al ver lo grande que era-no lo había visto

-¿enserio?-se extraño de ello-bueno yo he hecho muchos encargos de parte de los dueños así que me fue fácil escoger

Un mesero los acompaño a su mesa para que fueran atendidos, ambos pidieron y empezaron a comer poco a poco en medio de un silencio incomodo, hasta que se rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto el azabache-¿te gustó?

-si, esta muy sabroso

-me alegro-le regalo una pequeña sonrisa

-¡ho! Sasuke-kun me esta sonriendo-pensaba la ojijade, mientras se sonrojaba

-una vez que terminemos podemos dar una vuelta-propuso él

-si, seria buena idea

La pelirosa solo se limitaba a responder. Siguieron comiendo para des pues salir y dar un paseo por la aldea.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-7:30 pm Balcón-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-e…estuvo muy delicioso N…Naruto-kun

-Gracias, la verdad es la primera ves que cocino algo así-menciono un poco apenado-mmm… ¿Qué te parece si salimos?

-s…si-dijo la ojiperla

Ambos salieron del gigantesco edificio, empezaron a caminar por las calles de la ya obscura aldea a causa del anochecer, en otra parte de la aldea donde había más locales se encontraba iluminado por varias luces de distintos colores. Entonces nuestra pareja se encontró con otro par de personas.

-mira Hinata esos son Sakura-chan y Sasuke-dijo el rubio mientras saludaba a sus compañeros-Hola chicos

-Hola Naruto-dijo la pelirosa mirando feliz a la parejita en frete de ella- y Hinata

-hola Sakura-san-respondió al saludo una muy apenada pelinegra-Hola Sasuke-kun

-hmp buenas noches Hinata-chan-dijo el azabache mientras miraba a Naruto

Los cuatro ninjas se quedaron en medio de un extraño silencio mientras todos se miraban mutuamente y tenían distintos pensamientos.

Pensamientos de cada uno:

Naruto: porque estarán estos dos juntos, mmm… espero que no arruinen mi cita con Hinata.

Sakura: con que si era verdad lo que dijo Ino, que tal les abra ido a ellos, nosotros no hemos hablado mucho que digamos. -.-u Hinata se ve muy bien, maldito Naruto tuvo buen gusto para la ropa que usarían.

Hinata: ¡que vergüenza! ¿Qué pensaran ellos?

Sasuke: ¿Qué se traen todos? Están muy silenciosos

Siguieron un par de minutos así hasta que uno de ellos hablo y rompió el incomodo silencio.

-te vez bien Hinata-chan-dijo el ojinegro sorprendiendo mucho a todos por su muy extraño comentario-¿verdad Sakura, Naruto?

-¿he?... ¡HA!, Si se muy linda-dijo la ojijade-Y a mi ni un cumplido me ha hecho en toda la noche-pensó mientras se entristecía

-jaja si ya le había dicho eso yo, ¿verdad Hinata?-dijo el ojiazul mientras se rascaba la cabeza- y a este que mosco le pico, para que le ande haciendo cumplidos a Hinata-pensaba él

-G…Gracias Sasuke-kun, t…tu también te vez muy apuesto-tomo un color tomate su rostro

El horrible silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, pero a diferencia de la vez pasada las miradas no eran de extrañes sino de envidia y recelo.

Pensamientos:

Naruto: ¿Qué les pasa a estos dos? Hinata viene con migo teme y no te la presto (mirando enojado a Sasuke)… Oigan a mi no me dijo como me veía eso no es justo. (Miro triste a Hinata)

Sakura: que injusto Hinata él es mío no le coquetees, además a ti te gusta Naruto. (observaba a Hinata con enojo)

Hinata: ¿Por qué me miran así? Solo le regrese el cumplido -.-u

Sasuke: ya no entiendo nada -.-U

Se rompió nuevamente el extraño silencio. Ya que se escucharon los gritos de uno de los locales donde decían las ofertas de dulces.

-¡aprovechen, Esta noche 50% de descuento en toda la tienda!

-es mi oportunidad-pensaba el rubio-¿te gustarían unos caramelos Hinata?

-Cl…claro Naruto-kun-respondió la ojiperla

-desacuerdo, ¿Qué les parece si ustedes dos van a sentarse a aquella banca mientras el teme y yo vamos por algunos?-propuso dirigiéndose a ambas kunoichis y señalando una banca bajo un árbol

-esta bien, vamos Hinata-dijo la pelirosa jalando a su compañera

-vamos teme-dijo el ojiazul

-esta bien dobe-camino hacia la tienda

Las chicas caminaron hasta aquella banca, mientras la pelirosa seguía mirando con recelo a la ojiperla.

-Sa…Sakura-san ¿te sucede algo?-pregunto nerviosa por la mirada- llevas rato mirándome de esa manera y me pone nerviosa

-¡SI!, me pasa algo Hinata-respondió molesta

-me puedes decir, por favor

-desde cuando le hablas así a Sasuke-kun- dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de hablar-no se supone que a ti te gusta Naruto, ¿he?

-pues si me gusta Naruto-inicio su ya acostumbrado juego de dedos-pero solo respondí al cumplido de Sasuke-kun

La única reacción de la ojijade fue inflar las mejillas en son de berrinche. Mientras en la tienda de dulces ya se encontraba hasta el tope por la oferta.

-¡Gran idea dobe!-decía un ojinegro aplastado por la multitud en frente del mostrador

-ja, por lo menos yo no soy el que anda coqueteando con otra chica sabiendo que tengo compañía-dijo el rubio en la misma condición pero con gran y muy remarcado sarcasmo

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto mientras pagaba la mercancía

-pues de que le andas haciendo cumplidos a Hinata cuando traes a Sakura a tu lado y es mas con migo presente-dijo molesto

-eres un tonto-insulto mientras salía del local-yo solo decía la verdad ya que pensé que de seguro tu no se lo habías dicho

-si como no-se quejo el ojiazul-y ¿desde cuándo le llamas "Hinata-chan"?-miro acusadoramente a su compañero

-eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe dobe

-ja, eso ya no importa pero ni creas que te vas a conquistar a Hinata ¿me oiste?

-esa no es mi intención dobe-decía burlonamente-ademas se nota que ella en verdad te quiere

-eso ya lo se-se ruborizo completamente-y…y ¿Qué tal te está yendo con Sakura?

-bien, no me puedo quejar

El par de ninjas se quedaron platicando del como les había ido con sus respectivas citas mientras las miraban a lo lejos. Ellas hacían lo mismo pero no se daban cuenta de que las miraban.

-ya Sakura-san no te enojes-la ojiperla trataba de contentarla-mejor dime ¿Cómo te ha ido con Sasuke?

-bueno, con respecto a eso tu tienes suerte el te dijo que te vez linda-se entristeció un poco-ojala a mi me dijera lo mismo pero no, casi no dice nada y la verdad ha sido un poco aburrido-suspiro-y ¿tu, como te la has pasado?

-b…bueno yo-empezó a ponerse nerviosa-bien, Naruto-kun a sido muy detallista, me regalo un ramo de flores, me llevo a un hermoso lugar de donde podía ver toda la aldea y cenamos comida que el mismo preparo-sonrió-pero eso no importa tanto como el hecho de que he podido pasar la tarde junto con él

En ese momento fue cuando aparecieron personas inesperadas en ambos puntos (Me refiero a los pretendientes de Hinata y las acosadoras de Naruto). Para salir de esta incomoda situación hubo una separación extraña.

-Sasuke ayuda a Hinata-decía un rubio muy presionado por las demás chicas-dile que la veré enfrente de la academia en media hora

-¡esta bien, le diré a Sakura que te ayude a ti!-grito-hmp… las cosas que tengo que hacer… me alegro no ser yo quien deba huir-pensaba

-Muchas gracias por todo pero debo irme-les decía la pelinegra a los chicos que le daban obsequios y recitaban poemas

-Sakura ve a ayudar a Naruto con su problema-señalaba hacia la multitud de chicas el pelinegro-yo ayudare a Hinata-chan nos veremos aquí en media hora-ordeno prácticamente el azabache

-esta bien Sasuke-kun-corrió a donde el rubio-que clase de cosas son estas-pensaba

El ojinegro tomo del brazo a la cortejada pelinegra llevándosela corriendo.

-gracias por ayudarme de nuevo Sasuke-kun

-no fue nada, además me lo pidió Naruto-la miro-el no quiere que nadie mas se te acerque-se burlo un poco haciéndola sonrojar

-pero de todas formas te lo pagare de alguna forma-decía ella tratando de cambiar el tema

-bueno también me dijo que te veía enfrente de la academia-señalo el camino-puedo acompañarte, puedo ir después con Sakura

-me parece bien-empezaron a caminar-¿Sasuke-kun?

-¿si?, Hinata-chan-la miro extrañado

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-si

-b…bueno-se puso nerviosa-¿le has dicho que se ve bien?

-decirle-pensó-¿a quién?

-a Sakura-san

-no, no se lo he dicho

-¿a casado no crees que se ve bien?

-mmm… pues creo que si-volteo a ver el obscuro cielo

-deberías decírselo-dijo la ojiperla mientras llegaban a la academia-bueno aquí me quedo yo

-si, nos vemos Hinata-chan y gracias por el consejo deberías de hacer lo mismo

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-8:25pm En el otro lugar (Frente la tienda)-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sakura amenazaba a las chicas para que se alejaran del rubio. Ya una vez a salvo…

-gracias Sakura-chan-decía ya aliviado el rubio

-no te preocupes, pero nunca me imagine que esto pasaría con ambos-decía sorprendida

-si, al parecer tampoco la dejaran tan fácilmente

-si-suspiro la ojijade

-¿que tienes?-pregunto inocentemente

-no es nada, solo… - se detuvo un instante mientras se sentaba-solos que Sasuke-kun elogio a Hinata por su ropa y a mi no me ha dicho ni un pequeño cumplido

-bueno, es que Hinata se ve verdaderamente hermosa con esa ropa-tomo asiento-pero ella también le respondió y cuando yo le dije eso no me dijo nada

-ella es muy tímida para decirte eso a ti

-creo que tienes razón-se levanto-creo que al teme le pasa lo mismo, bueno debo irme ahora-empezó a caminar-no pierdas la esperanza, nos vemos

-claro adiós "Naruto-kun"-se burlo un poco

El azabache se fue hacia su punto de encuentro pensando en lo que Hinata le había dicho, al igual que la ojiperla pensaba en que debía decirle aquello a su amado.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-8:50pm academia ninja-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-¿ahora como se lo dire?-decía para sí misma la ojiperla

-¿decir que a quien?-pregunto el rubio

-¡haaa!-grito-Na…Naruto-kun

-ja ja perdón no era mi intención-se agacho a la altura de ella que se encontraba sentada en el columpio del árbol-pero dime en ¿Qué pensabas?

-bu…bueno yo-de nuevo inicio su juego de dedos-q…quería decirte-agacho su cabeza-q…que tú-se ruborizo por completo

-vamos Hinata-le tomo una mano y la levanto de su asiento provocando que lo mirara-¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

-y…yo quería decirte-quedo hipnotizada por esos ojos azules-que te ves muy apuesto con esa ropa-dijo sorprendente mente si tartamudear

-muchas gracias-dijo mientras seguía mirándola a los ojos tomándola de la cintura-tú en verdad te vez hermosa con esa ropa, bueno no importa que te pongas tu siempre te vez bien-el ojiazul provoco que la pelinegra se volviera a ruborizar

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-En la "banca"-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-lo siento Sakura pero tuve que acompañar a Hinata-chan hasta la academia

-no te preocupes Sasuke-kun-decía un poco triste la ojijade- será mejor que ya me vaya a mi casa se esta haciendo tarde y debo llegar temprano al hospital mañana

-te acompaño a tu casa-propuso el azabache-¿Qué le pasa?-pensaba desconcertado

-si quieres-contesto en seco

Caminaron hacia la casa de la pelirosa, durante todo el camino ninguno dijo nada. El silencio se rompió ya frente la residencia.

-bueno adiós Sasuke-kun-se volteo pare entrar

-espera-dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo-dime ¿estás enojada?

-no-trato de soltarse pero fallo

-dime que tienes Sakura-la jalo hacia él-no me mientas

-ya te dije que no es nada-volteo hacia un lado-solo estoy cansada

-hmp-la soltó-esta bien puedes irte

-adiós, buenas noches-abrió la puerta

-pero antes quiero decirte-paro y ella volteo-que te ves muy linda

-¿enserio?-pensaba-gracias Sasuke-kun

-hmp-sonrió-con que eso era-pensaba

-tu también te ves bien

-en ese entonces buenas noches-se acerco a ella y la miro-nos vemos Sakura-le dio un beso en la frente y se marcho

La ojijade entro a su casa sin decir nada y subió a su cuarto recostándose en su cama. Estaba en Shock por lo sucedido.

-¿enserio paso eso? ¿No estoy soñando?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-academia de konoha-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

La feliz pareja se encontraba aun en la misma posición. Cuando repentinamente se separaron ya que se escucho un trueno.

-tal vez va a lloverá-dijo el rubio mirando como el estrellado cielos se cubría por nubes

-si tienes razón-hacia lo mismo la pelinegra

-te acompaño a tu casa-menciono el rubio estirando su mano y ofreciéndosela a la chica

-de acuerdo Naruto-kun-lo tomo de la mano

Ambos caminaron pensando en como era que habían estado hasta hace unos minutos y mutuamente sintiendo atreves de sus manos el nerviosismo del otro. Llegaron a la gran residencia Hyuga.

-b…bueno ya es hora de irme-dijo la ojiperla mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo al sentir un jalón en su mano

-espera un segundo-dijo el rubio jalando su brazo

-dime-se acerco a el parándose en frente

-Bueno yo quería-pensó he improvisadamente dijo-quería preguntarte si ¿te la pasaste bien?

-claro-respondió regalándole una tierna sonrisa

-me alegro mucho-levanto una mano y tomo su mejilla

-¿Na-Naruto-kun?-dijo en tono muy bajo

El rubio no respondió nada solo le acaricio la mejilla provocando que ella se pusiera mas y mas nerviosa, él podía sentir su nerviosismo atreves de sus manos entrelazadas y depuse de unos segundos solo le susurro.

-no te preocupes

Se acerco más a su rostro con los ojos cerrados y ella poco a poco también los serró. Los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los de ella dándole un dulce beso. Era el primer beso de la chica y podría decirse que el primer beso intencional del rubio. Al separase ambos quedaron en silencio el solo le volvió a acariciar la mejilla mientras le soltaba la otra mano le beso la mejilla y dijo

-nos vemos mañana, fue una grandiosa noche-se dio la vuelta-gracias-se fue

Ella entro a su casa con color tomate brillante y se fue a su habitación pasando de largo ante todo aquel que la viera y se acostó pensando y esperando que eso no fuera solo un sueño.


End file.
